


A Certain Kind of Comfort

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets a little jealous while watching Cassidy fix Adam's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Kind of Comfort

"Tommy, can you get my back?" Adam held out the pot of glittery goop, lips pouting a little. "I can't reach."

Tommy rolled his eyes, but took the tub anyways scooping out a generous amount and smearing it across Adam's shoulders. "I'm never going to get this shit off my hands, my bass is going to be all sparkly." There was no real malice in his words; Tommy had spent the better part of the last few months covered in glitter, most of which had rubbed off of Adam.

His hand moved smoothly over Adam's broad back, covering every inch with glitter, careful not to get it on the pants. The Pants, as Tommy had come to call them in his head. When Adam called him to tell him about his idea to perform Whole Lotta Love in nothing but leather pants and glitter, the vision that Tommy got in his head was nothing like what he saw the first time Adam walked into the room. He'd been imagining Curt Wild, a hard rock fantasy, but what he'd got...

_"You like?" Adam had fucking twirled, the leather shining as the lights sparked off of it.Try as he might, Tommy couldn't have named the colour. At first, he wanted to say black but then he'd see lights of blue and purple and green and the only explanation he could come up with was fucking MAGIC._

Magic would also explain the way that the soft leather hugged Adam's ass, and clung to his thighs. It was almost like it was his skin, the way that they left nothing to the imagination. They hung so low on Adam's hips that Tommy found himself hoping. Hoping that they'd stay up on stage or fall down right now, he wasn't sure, but either way he couldn't take his eyes off of Adam.

"Are you seriously just going to wear glitter on top?" Tommy had stepped forward, his hand resting on Adam's hip, fingers rubbing the soft material of the pants. He made a mental note to call Cassidy and thank him for going back to the sewing machine long enough to wizard up these pants.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Adam's voice was playful, with an edge to it that made Tommy's chest clench as he pulled Adam closer.

"Only if you care what the bass line sounds like. If you don't mind off-key and off-beat notes because I can't focus on anything other than your ass and your chest, then nope. Not a problem." Tommy tipped his face up and pulled Adam down for a deep, dirty kiss, slipping his hands inside the pants.  


Tommy shook his head to clear the rest of the images from that night, and screwed the lid back on the glittery goop. He smacked Adam's ass lightly with his clean hand, turning him around to kiss him carefully, trying not to lean against him. Just as Tommy's hand were snaking into Adam's hair, the door to the dressing room swung open.

The look on Monte's face was way too gleeful as he interrupted them, calling for encore. Tommy shot him the finger, turning back to kiss Adam again, soft and shallow this time. "Alright, we better go. The sooner we get out there the sooner I can get myself covered in your glitter." Tommy's finger ran firmly down Adam's chest, circling briefly around a nipple before he turned for the door. "Come on babyboy, let's go shock some people."

As he played behind Adam, Tommy eyes focused on Adam's swivelling hips, the way the soft leather clung to them, hanging obscenely low, the way the stage lights glinted off the glitter spread all over his smooth chest and back. It was a lot to take in, and Tommy barely let Adam get into the dressing room before shoving him up against the wall, hands shoving down the front of Adam's pants, not surprised to find him hard.

Tommy wrapped his hand around Adam's cock as tugged, hearing Adam moan and at the same time a ripping noise that caused his heart to drop to his feet. "Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, Adam. I'm so fucking sorry." he stepped back to survey the damage; it didn't really look that bad. The pants were closed in the front with rivets and lacing, and it looked like a few of the rivets had ripped free from the material.

"Tommy, look at me. Don't worry. I've been wearing them everyday for weeks, it was bound to happen. We're in LA in a few days, I'll just call Cass and he'll fix them. Until then, I'll just have to take them off, won't I?" Adam's eyes sparkled as he tipped Tommy's chin up, kissing him soft and deep and stopping the rest of the apologies that were threatening to bubble up.

Not for the first time since Adam had got those pants, they ended up on the floor, the rough dressing room carpet scratching against Tommy's back as the glitter from Adam's chest rubbed off all over his own. As he came, Tommy already found himself about how much he was going to miss the pants at tomorrow's show. How many days until Cassidy could come fix them?

As it turned out, it was only 3 days, and only one show without The Pants before Adam and Tommy were at Cassidy's loft. Adam was wearing the pants and standing on a little platform in front of Cassidy. The rivets had been fixed, but he wanted to check the fit.

"I think I'm going to take them in just a little at the waist, maybe a little in the thighs. Either the leather's stretched out, or you're getting skinnier." Cassidy's eyes were a little concerned as he looked up at Adam, pin clenched between his teeth.

Adam rolled his eyes and reached a hand down to fluff Cassidy's hair. "Don't worry, I'm fine. TommyJoe over there makes sure I'm eating okay." He shot a soft smile in Tommy's direction, his eyes apologetic for dragging Tommy along to this.

Tommy was curled up on the couch, a beer sweating in his hand as he watched. Cassidy's hands were large like Adam's, but the fingers were longer and slimmer as they tugged and pinned the fabric, shaping the pants to Adam's legs. An unfamiliar feeling started to coil in Tommy's stomach as he watched Cassidy's fingers drift closer to Adam's crotch, practically brushing against his cock. Tommy felt hot, and his fingers gripped tight enough on the beer bottle that he put it down before he broke it. His teeth ground together as Cassidy's hand cupped Adam's ass, and he realized he was jealous.

_What the fuck, Tommy?"_ he thought to himself. Cassidy was a friend and a professional, but Tommy couldn't help but think that only his hands should be where Cassidy's are. He crossed his arms tightly, hands fisted under his arms as he tried to look away. His movement was enough to catch Adam's eye, and after a moment of confusion, Tommy could see Adam's eyes darken in recognition.

"Hey, Cass? Can we take a break? I'm going to go out and get some air." Adam stepped off the pedestal and shimmied out of the pants and into his jeans, pulling a t-shirt over his head. He reached a hand out to Tommy, heaving him up off the couch. "We'll be back in a few, yeah?"

Cassidy waved them off as he sat down at the sewing machine, a smile on his face. "Yeah, just remember. You're in public down there."

The elevator ride was silent, Tommy leaning against Adam's side and trying to breath. When they got downstairs, Adam pulled Tommy into the most secluded table he could find at the cafe.

"So, jealous, huh?" He reached under the table to grab Tommy's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

Tommy shrugged, the tips of his ears going red. "I don't know. It's not really...I know you wouldn't, yeah? But he's hot, you're hot, you've known each other forever. I don't know. Whatever it is, it fucking caught me off guard." Tommy tipped his head back, resting it against the wall behind him.

"You think Cassidy's hot?" Adam was smirking, and Tommy fucking hated it when he smirked at him like he had a plan.

"That's what you take away from that? Seriously?" Tommy rolled his eyes, but a smile was already creeping onto his lips. "Yeah, of course he's hot. Am I not supposed to think that?"

"Oh, you can totally think that. And he is hot." Adam leaned in to kiss the side of Tommy's head, the most he dared to do in public like this.

Tommy sighed, leaning in to Adam just a little. "He's not really your type, is he?" He couldn't believe he was actually asking that question, but it was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"No, but hot is hot. You should know that." Adam's fingers were cool as they poked into Tommy's ribs, tickling him a little.

"Oh, I do. So...have you ever...been with Cassidy? I mean, you don't have to tell me, I'm just...curious." Tommy really was just curious, and he hoped the look on his face made that clear to Adam.

Adam nodded, twisting his fingers Tommy's. "A few times. Mostly when we were drunk, once with Brad..."

Tommy sat back sharply, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "You had a threesome? Oh my god, that's...fucking hot..." His reaction surprised himself, and suddenly he felt his face burning.

"Oh really?" Adam's eyebrow quirked as he rested one hand on Tommy's thigh, the other reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone, tapping out a quick message. Seconds later, his phone beeped and he nodded, a smile spreading across his lips. "Come on, let's go back upstairs."

"Who did you...what did you just text?" Tommy followed Adam, another unfamiliar feeling building in his stomach.

"Nothing, no one. Just....follow me upstairs, okay?" Adam's eyes twinkled in a way that made Tommy narrow his own, decidedly not trusting him.

"Why don't I believe you?" Tommy muttered under his breath, allowing himself to be pulled into the elevator. What had he gotten himself into?

It turns out, he'd gotten himself into exactly what he'd thought, and 30 minutes later they were naked, stretched across Cassidy's bed. He was leaning back against Adam's chest, angled perfectly so he could tip his head back and kiss him lazily while those long, slender fingers of Cassidy's played along his inner thighs. This wasn't how Tommy had thought he'd be spending his one day off with Adam, but as Cassidy's slightly calloused fingers wrapped around his cock, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"You with us?" Adam's voice was soft in Tommy's ear, encouraging and sweet.

Tommy pressed back into him, urging Adam's arms to wrap warmly around his chest. "Yeah, yeah totally."

"So, what's the plan here boys?" Cassidy ran his fingers lightly up Tommy's cock before palming it, rubbing in a gentle circle. His eyes were dark, but his lips were soft as he bent to kiss Tommy's thigh.

"I was thinking that Tommy might like it if you fucked him. And I think I'd like Tommy to suck me for a little before I fuck you." Adam sounded like he was trying to decide what to order for dinner, but somehow that made Tommy's cock twitch in Cassidy's grip.

Cassidy's voice was the perfect kind of raspy as he murmured his agreement. "I think I'd like that too." He squeezed Tommy's cock once more before getting off the bed, returning with lube and condoms.

Tommy watched intently as Cassidy slicked his fingers, lifting himself up on his elbows so he could watch as one of those fingers slid into him, slow and deep. He was shocked at how different Cassidy's fingers felt inside him, but it definitely wasn't a bad different. "F-Fuck...yeah." Tommy's voice was already breaking as Cassidy pulled his finger out, and pushed it back in, twisting his wrist on the way.

"Do you like that? Is that good, baby?" Adam's voice was hot on his ear as he whispered, and Tommy tried to answer but all that came out was a shaky moan as another finger pressed in beside the first.

"God, Adam. He is really pretty." Cassidy's fingers twisted inside Tommy again, causing him to groan and writhe in Adam's lap.

"If I'm so fucking pretty, would you get on with it?" The words ground out between Tommy's teeth as he pushed back against Cassidy's hand, begging with more than just his words.

Cassidy laughed huskily before leaning up to kiss Tommy, and then Adam short but deep. "He's got a mouth on him too. I like that." He was talking to Adam, but his eyes were locked on Tommy as he spoke. A grin that should have been predatory stretched across his lips, but his eyes were warm and soft as he shifted again, sliding down Tommy's body, kneeling between his spread legs.

He lined his condom covered cock up with Tommy's hole, pushing in slowly. Tommy's head was tipped back on Adam's chest, his eyes wide and unblinking as Cassidy pushed in deeper. Cassidy's cock was so different from Adam's, longer but thinner, hitting places inside Tommy he didn't even know he had. The stretch was deeper, less full than with Adam but more...something. Something good. As Cassidy pulled back and pushed in again, harder this time, Tommy stopped trying to figure out the differences and let his mind go blank.

As Cassidy's cock worked in and out of Tommy, he felt Adam shift behind him. Tommy was nearly dead weight as Adam shoved pillows under his head, propping it up. Adam flung one leg over Tommy's slim chest, straddling it and suddenly, Tommy got it. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and groaned as he felt Adam's cock push into his mouth as Cassidy's cock pulled out of his ass.

They fell into a rhythm that Tommy couldn't help but think of as "familiar"; Adam pulling out, Cassidy pushing in, Cassidy pulling out, Adam pushing in. Tommy felt used, and he couldn't say he wasn't loving it. Adam's cock was thick and heavy in his mouth, bumping against the back of his throat on every thrust, the bitter taste of his pre-come spreading across Tommy's tongue. Cassidy's cock was going so deep inside him, the thrusts seemed to take forever, each one rubbing against that spot that made Tommy's hips arch up.

"Fuck, Adam. If you want to fuck me before I come..." Cassidy's voice was shaky as he spoke, his movements inside Tommy getting a little erratic. "And believe me, I want that very much."

"Yeah, Cass. God, I want that. Jerk him off, he's close. Aren't you, baby?" Adam ran a finger lovingly around Tommy's stretched lips, stilling his hips. Tommy nodded as best he could, letting out a strangled gasp as Cassidy's slick fingers wrapped around his cock again, jerking it firmly.

Both Adam and Cassidy had stopped moving, but Tommy could feel their cocks, hot and throbbing inside him. He breathed in as deeply as he could around Adam's cock, making small gasping noises as Cassidy jerked him hard and fast. He wanted to come so bad, but he never wanted it to stop, and the feelings warred in his brain as his hands fisted in the bedsheets.

Tommy's hips started to jump, and he was fucking into Cassidy's hand, the part of his brain that wanted to come winning over. His orgasm was starting to coil in the base of his spine, and he groaned and gasped around Adam's cock as Cassidy's fingers wrapped tighter around his cock.

He wanted to talk, wanted to tell Cassidy how good it was, wanted to beg for more. He nearly choked as he felt Cassidy push two fingers into him, twisting and pushing and making sparks go off behind Tommy's eyelids. He was close, right on the edge and he nearly sobbed when he felt Cassidy's hot mouth slide down his aching cock.

Tommy managed to untangle one of his hands from the bed sheets and fisted it in Cassidy's hair, telling him without words what he wanted and how good it was. His hips snapped up, his cock bumping the back of Cassidy's throat as he spilled hotly into his mouth, Tommy's own jaw going slack as he shouted around Adam's cock.

Cassidy's tongue was warm and perfect as he licked up Tommy's softening cock, sitting up and moving to Tommy's side. He carded his fingers through Adam's hair, turning Adam's head so he could kiss him deeply, and even though the angle was terrible, Tommy murmured appreciatively at the sight, tongue pressing against Adam's cock. "Adam, we should let him move. You're going to strangle the poor boy." Cassidy dropped a hand down to Tommy's forehead, gently brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes as he spoke.

Adam pulled back, slowly sliding his cock out of Tommy's mouth, swearing under his breath as Tommy's tongue darted out to lap at the head. He leaned down to kiss Tommy filthy and deep before gathering him up in his arms. "You still good? You want to watch?"

Tommy's eyelids were heavy, and he was the best kind of exhausted, but did Adam think he was crazy? "Fuck yes, I want to watch." Tommy scrambled backwards on the bed, laying on his side to give Adam and Cassidy the most room, and give himself the best view. As nice as it was to have been in the middle of it, he couldn't wait to be on the outside, looking in. He thought briefly that it was weird that THIS didn't make him jealous, when Cassidy working on The Pants had, but then Cassidy was on his back spreading his legs for Adam, and nothing was weird anymore.

Adam didn't waste any time, pushing two slick fingers deep into Cassidy, moving them fast and hard. He leaned forward to kiss Cassidy, swallowing the small whimpers that fell from Cassidy's lips as his fingers worked deep inside him. Cassidy's hands ran up and down Adam's back, his fingernails digging in just enough to leave trailing red marks. It took all of Tommy's willpower not to move over to them and run his tongue over those red marks, but that could wait.

"Jesus, Adam. Now." Cassidy's head was tipped back, exposing his long throat as he spoke, his hips working up against Adam's fingers. This time, Tommy did move over to them, his tongue licking a hot stripe up the side of Cassidy's neck before drifting down to suck a red mark into the soft skin at his collar bone. Cassidy's eyes fluttered open briefly, a lopsided smile on his face as he moved one of his hands to Tommy's head. "Hey."

"Hey." Tommy smiled back at Cassidy before turning to Adam and quirking an eyebrow. "He is really fucking pretty."

Adam laughed throatily at Tommy's repetition of Cassidy's earlier words, and pulled him in for a soft kiss before reaching for another condom. He pulled one of Cassidy's legs up and draped it over his shoulder, pushing in slow and steady as he exhaled a shaky breath.

The raspy whimper that spilled from Cassidy's mouth was beautiful, and Tommy kissed him, desperate to hear more of that sound. He was rewarded with Cassidy's tongue demanding entrance into his mouth, the kiss fierce and wanton. Cassidy was gasping into his mouth, his fingers tugging lightly on Tommy's hair and Tommy gave back as much as he could, pouring himself into the kiss.

Above them, Adam was thrusing hard and fast, both he and Cassidy too close to the edge for anything slow or gentle. He forced his eyes to stay open, the sight of two of the most beautiful men he knew locked in a passionate kiss enough to cause heat to spread through his abdomen. He pushed into Cassidy deeper, groaning as Cassidy's legs wrapped around his hips, heels digging into his ass.

Tommy pulled away from Cassidy's mouth, speaking just loud enough that Adam could hear him. "Come on, Adam. Make him come. Fuck his ass like you do mine, you're so good." He slid his hand down Cassidy's chest, wrapping it around his cock and stroking it in time to Adam's thrusts.

Cassidy's back arched at the contact, his mouth hanging open as he panted, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He moaned wordlessly as Tommy' hand stroked him faster and Adam's thrusts began to grow erratic. His noises were once again swallowed by Tommy's mouth, and the hot slide of Tommy's tongue against his tipped him over the edge. His come spilled hot over Tommy's fist, his teeth biting just this side of too hard into Tommy's lower lip. Cassidy's legs pulled Adam in tighter, deeper, his own orgasm pulling Adam's from him.

Adam collapsed against Cassidy's chest, trapping Tommy's arm and Cassidy's come between them as he caught his breath. "Holy shit." His voice was almost reverant as he spoke, pulling gently out of Cassidy and rolling to the side, the condom tossed quickly into the garbage.

Tommy curled against Cassidy, reaching one arm over his body to curve around Adam's hip. "Holy shit isn't even half of it." He was smiling, his eyes a little fuzzy as he sank into the bed.

A soft kiss was placed to the top of Tommy's head, and he tipped his head up to meet Cassidy's kind eyes. "Not jealous anymore, right? I promise, you've got nothing to be jealous of. We're not meant for more than occasional amazing sex." Cassidy squeezed Adam's arm, the two of them clearly remembering things Tommy would have to ask about later.

"No, I'm good. Promise." Tommy lifted his arm off of Cassidy's stomach, wincing at the mess smeared across it. "Um...you have a shower?"

"Nope, no shower. A showerless apartment." Cassidy's voice was dry and level, but the twitching on his lips kept him from being able to tease Tommy for too long. "Second door on the left, you go first. Grab a towel from the cupboard."

Adam and Cassidy both watched Tommy walk away, and Tommy knew it, wiggling his ass a little more than he had to. "You really like him." It was a statement, one that held little surprise as Cassidy pulled Adam close, rubbing his hands over his back.

"I really do. He's different, but it's good different, you know? It feels like it makes sense." Adam's face softened and brightened as he talked about Tommy, and Cassidy's heart swelled a little, glad to see him so happy.

"It does make sense. He's a good guy, Adam. And I think he's the first to be jealous of me and want in my pants at the same time, I like that." Cassidy laughed as Adam dug his fingers into Cassidy's ribs, tickling him a little.

"Don't let it go to your head, this one's mine." As if on cue, Tommy walked back into the room, wet hair hanging in his eyes and skin a little pink from the hot shower.

Cassidy's voice was soft again as he spoke, climbing out of the bed to take his turn in the shower. "He totally is. Hang onto him, I like him." He kissed Adam on the forehead, bending to grab a tanktop and a pair of jeans from his floor. "So, I'll shower and then we'll finish your pants, okay? I'm guessing you two might want to get home."

"Only if we get to take the pants with us. I've fucking missed them." Tommy's voice was thick, as if just thinking about the pants was enough to set him on edge.

"Promise me you'll take them off before shoving your hands down them this time, and you can have them." Cassidy laughed as he took in Tommy's shocked expression. "Oh, honey of course he told me. Old friends, we tell each other everything. And I can't say I blame you, I make a mean pair of pants"

Adam threw the tube of lube at Cassidy, which he dodged athletically, his laughter trailing off as he ducked into the bathroom.

Tommy settled on the bed next to Adam, rubbing the towel over his wet hair before leaning down to kiss him. "Don't worry, it's totally your ass I'm thinking about, not the pants."

"It better be." He kissed Tommy back for a few seconds before pulling back. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do. I love you too." Tommy realized that the afterglow of a threesome with your boyfriend's good friend should be a weird time to say _I love you_ for the first time, but it didn't feel weird. It felt perfect, and as comfortable as slipping into his favourite sweater.


End file.
